


am i really a sugar daddy

by sweetnpeachie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Kozume Kenma, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, M/M, Other, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnpeachie/pseuds/sweetnpeachie
Summary: graduated from high school and living his best life, Kenma Kozume spends some time with close friend Hinata and they discuss and array of normal topics until Hinata says that Kenma is like Kuroo's sugar daddy and there begins a little internal conflict
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 141





	am i really a sugar daddy

**Author's Note:**

> more than a little rushed but rich / sugar daddy Kenma has been my head canon and now that the newest chapter gave it validation i put it into a situation where Kenma likes spending money on Kuroo
> 
> also the reason Hinata crossed paths with Daisho is because he went to support Bokuto and they are on the same team

There were two things that he realized as soon as he graduated from Nekoma high school and the first was he benefitted greatly from his intelligence, making his parents proud by attending university for courses relating to business and technology. Using his brain to become a stock trader and his skill and knowledge to become a member of the board of Bouncing Ball Corp, all within the first few years out of high school.

Unfortunately the second thing he had to learn was looking after himself was even harder now than it had been growing up even during his teenage years, he had always had Kuroo close by but now they had a schedule for when they could see each other. Being a university student from home while he attends / lives on the actual grounds makes seeing each other difficult, at first he'd felt guilty but Kuroo had made him accept his choice.

Having to remember to feed himself three meals per day while busy with work and school on top of making sure he put mostly healthy things into his body, keeping up a healthy physical and mental state was something he had always struggled to be strict about. Getting himself to sleep and waking up at appropriate times, not focusing too much energy on just one thing, all gets a little hectic from time to time.

But he was living independently now on his own money in a decently sized rented house with a large room sectioned off for gaming , filled with all the gaming consoles and games he had ever dreamed of having. Loud speakers, arcade machines and three computer monitors set up on a desk fitted with the comfiest gaming chair he had ever come into contact with.

With the rest of the house it was neatly decorated but he had never had a passion for interior design and his money pretty much went into funding his habits more than decoration, still if Kuroo passes something nice in the store he will bring it over without question. Thinking about Kuroo made Kenma feel a little empty sometimes, being separated and having a schedule of sorts to fit in seeing each other made it feel off.

It was Kenma's first year away from his high school memories when he had gone to watch an important university volleyball game, Kuroo had not shut up about it but he knows it had been because he was nervous as hell. As expected his best friend performed amazing despite all his worries and at the end of the game while he was still sweaty and running high off of adrenaline, he had pulled Kenma aside and asked him out.

Kenma had never really thought about dating and anything further than that made him uncomfortable to think about sometimes but Kuroo was the exception, he loved being near his best friend and listening to him talk even when he was being odd. Being together just made him secure in his relationship and that they were still important to each other, there was no hesitation when he said yes.

Dragging his feet behind him slightly still caught in his thoughts he made his way to the front door as soon as he had heard a familiar voice, he knew someone was coming today but time had slipped by quickly and it was already time. Standing in his doorway wearing his awe inspired shining smile was his friend from high school, Hinata Shoyo, it had been a while since they had seen each other last.

Now they were both high school graduates but they were going down different paths with Kenma and he has going on, and Hinata planning on travelling to a foreign country to learn beach volleyball. It had been a shock to hear such a statement but from such an unpredictable player it was easier to accept, he had confidence it would help him grow as a player.

"Wow I am always so surprised whenever I see your place!"

The first time he had come over he had checked out every room with shock and surprise but he was proud that he had a house to show off, at least it definitely kept his parents off of his back and stopped them from nagging him about being a responsible adult. Funnily enough he was not the first person who came through the house with those expressions, Bokuto and Akaashi had come over when he first got it and the former looked the same.

Speaking of those two he had not invited them over in a while and that was probably down to the fact that Kuroo was not even coming over a lot recently, a training camp had taken him away from days on end alone. He would have to send Akaashi a message soon to see if he could at least come over so he could stop wallowing in his own sadness, missing his boyfriend was not something he liked to fit into his already busy schedule.

"Me and Kageyama went down to see how the team back at Karasuno were going, I really miss it you know?"

"Surprisingly I do Shoyo, playing next to Kuroo and even the rest of the team back at Nekoma, I had not expected to miss it as much as I did when I left but we catch up every few months or so to go out drinking."

While Hinata pouted over having to wait still to have his first drink Kenma thought about the last time the Nekoma team had gotten together, any time they go out he finds himself being the only sober one or alongside one other person. They don't do it often enough so when they do go out and do it the other boys like to get as smashed as they want, it's not his favourite way to see Kuroo but his boyfriend is having fun so he accepts it.

Both of them come to sit at the Kotatsu table he has put in the middle of the living room, he had even pre-prepared drinks and a light snack to have while they catch up. Along with the chabudai and the matching zabuton's in the dining room adjoined to the kitchen had been Kuroo's choices, furniture had been picked to match an aesthetic Kenma had agreed on but was one hundred percent Kuroo's idea.

"Heard your old coach Mr. Ukai's wife is having a baby soon."

"Yes! He showed us the little black and white photo thing the last time we saw him! I think he said it would be a little girl but either way I hope they get into volleyball!"

It had been Kuroo who told him because he had heard from Daichi, a friendship he had not expected them to maintain once they were both graduated from high school. Hinata took the topic and ran with it, rambling on about the pregnancy before he got distracted and started talking about all the couple from high school.

"Even though they don't go to the same university Daichi, Suga and Shimizu are all in a relationship together since after they graduated but I'm slow so I didn't realize for ages. Tanaka finally confessed to the pretty girl Kanoka who he was childhood friends with, like you and Kuroo!"

He went on and on for a little bit but it was okay because like Kuroo Kenma genuinely enjoyed listening to other people talk especially when he could analyse what they are saying, pick it apart and take some things away from it all. With a devious smile he noticed the way that he had talked about that angry player who had become the team's ace once the tall one, Asashi, had left the team and how it took him forever to confess.

"So how are you and Kageyama going then, you said you went to visit Karasuno together?"

"Oh Tobio is still as annoying as ever, he served to the back of my head the other day when we were playing down at older couch Ukai's place for fun, I know it was on purpose because he doesn't make mistakes like that!"

"Hmm, to me it sounds like you have both gotten even closer."

After that came the blushing and the stuttering about how he could never be friends with such a weirdo, which then led into talking about Kageyama's skills in volleyball and listing all the ways he is a perfect player. It is an odd cycle he falls into often of not being about to insult his best friend without getting side tracked, talking about how amazing of a player he actually is.

"Well! How are you and Kuroo going then."

"I miss him when he's not here but he's working hard towards his dream so I just have to support him, just glad honestly i make enough money to support us both comfortably."

"Like a sugar daddy!"

"Shoyo!"

"You spend all your money treating him, Daisho said it last time i saw him, I actually didn't know what it meant before he told me."

Flopping backwards onto the ground, he regretted ever saying he felt comfortable knowing that Kuroo has to play on the same team as the old Nohebi captain. All throughout high school he had caused them issue with picking fights with Kuroo especially and not wanting to be too petty, Kenma had accepted that he would have changed in university.

However it seems his high hopes were for nothing and for all he knows thee snake probably annoys Kuroo at practises, Kuroo just doesn't come to him to complain about it to save him being annoyed himself. As annoying as that is it's not too far off because he does like to treat his boyfriend, paying for anything he needs and especially what he wants.

"Kuroo is my boyfriend of course i am going to spoil him, you would spoil Kageyama if you had the money too wouldn't you?."

"No! Would never even think about spending a single Yen on that bastard!"

Pouting with his arms crossed over his chest Hinata was thinking about the fact that he didn't have the money to spend on spoiling Tobio, not that he would ever want to but even if he did making the amount of money Kenma did takes hard work. When he had found out how much money his friend was making he was impressed and only a little, maybe a lot jealous, imagining all the shoes and volleyballs he could buy.

There was something Kenma wanted to bring up but he hadn't know which friend to talk about it with and because it was at least a little relevant to Hinata he decided to go with him, well that and he is currently here while he is thinking about it. It was to do with the Bouncing Ball business but less the business side, so at least he shouldn't get too bored while Kenma is talking about it.

"You know how i had you model some clothes for the brand."

As a brand they had branched into sports wear and selling regular training gear and fitness gear, they had gotten shots of Hinata training and playing in their outfits and it had come out great. Of course they had gotten other players they knew to do photos like Bokuto, Kageyama and even players from Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa as models but this was a little different.

"Of course, those were exciting action shots that made me look so cool! My mum was so happy to see me in them she framed them straight away."

"Well the person in charge of designing the clothing section of the business, you know her of course Yachi from Karasuno, teamed up with this other company to create comfortable shapewear for sports players."

"Shape wear?"

"Basically underwear and underclothes that will fir comfortably on people playing sports, the thing is they need to be modelled and they asked me to pick the best person for it so of course my first thought was Kuroo."

How could the board have expected it to be anyone else but he didn't voice his decision at that meeting even though it had come to mind straight away, Kenma was worried about a few things regarding it. Would he look too eager or obsessed having his boyfriend model in such little clothing and did he really want other people, strangers, to see his boyfriend in underwear.

"Your worried about all that?"

"Since it was brought up yeah, been bugging me and they will need an answer soon for it."

"I'm not very good at all this but if Kuroo chooses to do it, it will because you are the one he pictures seeing it, he will pose in clothes from your company because he loves you and wants to support you."

A little shocking and more than a little embarrassing that Hinata could come up with such a sensible argument so quickly without thinking it over too much, when this had been hanging over Kenma's head for days now haunting him a little too much. He knows he was being silly and the fact that they had not seen each other much recently has put him on edge, but he trusts Kuroo more than anyone else.

With a small shy smile Kenma thanks Hinata for giving him some good advice, for someone who acts more on instinct than thought he can give out some really incredible advice every now and again. Not for the first time but Kenma is incredibly grateful to have made Hinata as a friend, someone he made on his own and someone who is there to help him when he needs it.

In his pocket his phone went off with a special noise meaning only one person could be messaging him, his boyfriend had teased him over the fact that he had assigned him a special tone but he knew he was delightfully embarrassed over it. Kenma didn't like being on his phone when guests were over, especially now he had overcome a lot that had made him anxious, but he had not talked to his boyfriend much today at all.

 **The Light Of My Life, The Apple To My Pie, The Batman To My Robin…** : sorry kitten i forgot to tell you i am coming over

 **The Light Of My Life, The Apple To My Pie, The Batman To My Robin…** : just getting off the bus i will be up to you place soon

 **The Light Of My Life, The Apple To My Pie, The Batman To My Robin…** : love you xx

 **Pretty Kitty** : did u change the names on my phone again

 **Pretty Kitty** : urs is so long i cant even see the end

 **The Light Of My Life, The Apple To My Pie, The Batman To My Robin…** : THATS WHAT SHE SAID

 **The Light Of My Life, The Apple To My Pie, The Batman To My Robin…** : yes i did btw because you need to show how much you love me

 **Pretty Kitty** : i want a divorce

 **The Light Of My Life, The Apple To My Pie, The Batman To My Robin…** : noooo what will i ever do without my favourite kitten

 **Pretty Kitty:** maybe find an older man to be ur sugar daddy

If he thinks about it the reason he likes spending money on Kuroo is because he didn't have a lot of it growing up, both his parents abandoned him when he was young and he was raised by his grandmother. Of course Kenma and his family helped where they could but he never asked for anything, never let it show when he needed something either physically or mentally.

So now Kenma likes being able to make sure Kuroo has the best volleyball shoes especially if it prevents injury, likes being able to pamper him with spa treatments after he over works himself with all he has going on in his life and he likes going out for fancy meals that cater to his picky tastes. It's not a sexual thing like Daisho probably assumes, Kuroo being happy and healthy makes Kenma feel one hundred times better.

 **The Light Of My Life, The Apple To My Pie, The Batman To My Robin….** : you hear what the snake said?

 **The Light Of My Life, The Apple To My Pie, The Batman To My Robin…** : i love you for you, hope you know that kitten

 **Pretty Kitt** y: of course i know that, just don't want other people assuming u don't do anything n everything comes from me

 **Pretty Kitty** : u work too hard for that

 **Pretty Kitty** : love u too btw ♡ॢ₍⸍⸌̣ʷ̣̫⸍̣⸌₎

 **The Light Of My Life, The Apple To My Pie, The Batman To My Robin…** : was going to finally have a warm shower as the first thing i did when i got home but now its going to be smother you in hugs and kisses

 **The Light Of My Life, The Apple To My Pie, The Batman To My Robin…** : so so so so lucky toy have you, i would let you be my sugar daddy

 **Pretty Kitty** : ur are embarrassing, i still want the divorce

"Your welcome to stay for dinner and Kuroo will be here soon to cook it so it will be edible, we usually even have meet on this night every week."

Most likely it was the meet that sealed the deal but he stuck around a little longer enough to greet Kuroo and eat his dinner before leaving, true to his word his boyfriend kissed all around his face and pulled him into the tightest hug. For someone who isn't good with emotions and expressing things, Kenma knows he loves his boyfriend more than anything and he should be more confident in that.

Watching him come out of the shower with a pleased look on his face, their university showers never run hot enough to be comforting Kuroo has complained before so he enjoys showers in Kenma's bathroom. They get comfortable on the bed ignoring the futon as always and choosing to both get onto Kenma's comfortable, laying on his really very expensive bed.

Putting on a movie from Netflix just to play in the background and fill the bedroom with just nonsense sound, Kenma went through his usual routine of giving his boyfriend a massage. Listening to him talk about his day, whatever he hadn't wanted to talk about while Hinata was still there, teasing him over stupid mistakes he makes and supporting his good training.

"Remember Yachi, the designer at BB?"

"The little tiny one who Bokuto bonded with?"

"Ah yeah, well she has created this sports shape wear four our brand and needs a model to wear some of the designs, give them a look of how it fits while of course advertising it to the public."

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to bring it up now because Kuroo looked like he was about to fall asleep but his responses were coherent and he was listening properly, so he continued on. Talking a little about the clothing items that were going to be released and then dipping more into the topic of the photo shoot, gauging Kuroo's reactions to it as he tiptoes around suggesting Kuroo be the model.

"Why don't we do it together?"

"Huh?"

"I know you keep in shape and although your not on a team you still humour me and set to me sometimes, on top of that it will show more range in body types and more importantly i want to pose in my underwear with my boyfriend."

Any doubts whatsoever vanished in and instant and Kenma felt like he almost wanted to cry in relief, whatever anxiety he might feel about posing in his underwear was overshadowed by his boyfriend being the sweetest human being on the planet. How could he say no to such a sensible suggestion so he agreed, of course a little anxious but like what Kuroo said they would be together and that it what mattered.

He would also want some photos of just Kuroo maybe just for person reference, who wouldn't want photos of their tall, handsome and muscular boyfriend posing in shapewear from his own brand. They could plan it all out later but for now Kenma was just happy to have the model situation sorted and he would let Yachi know soon, right now he just wanted to be with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter at  
> @sournlemon


End file.
